


Under the stars

by Randomone791



Series: Ivy's sentimental. [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomone791/pseuds/Randomone791
Summary: Harley and Ivy slow dance to Elvis at their Vegas wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

_“The warden threw a party in the county jail_   
_The prison band was there and they began to wail_   
_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_   
_You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing_

_Let's rock everybody, let's rock_   
_Everybody in the whole cell block_   
_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock”_

“Come on! Dance with me. I know ya want it.” Harley shouts on Pamela’s ear, barely higher than the amplifiers. Ivy is trying, rather unsuccessfully, to contain the grin consuming her whole face.

“Don’t you think this song choice is rather pointed?” Pamela looks at the band tapping their feet at the right tempo animatedly, the Elvis impersonator at the front with his hand-made clothes, his borrowed name written in bold letters in the bass drum. He sends her a wink.

She looks at the empty ballroom with its low light, feels the cold breeze kissing her skin as she is tugged around by Harley. Harley with her light makeup on, her hair tied in a bun just as once she was a doctor, her long red dress and lipstick matching, and a freeing smile in her face as she turns to behold Pamela. Pamela feels the grin coming back to her.

Never to be forgotten, never to be underestimated, never to be invalid.

Pamela’s eyes wrinkle, she turns her head to look at the starred sky and her mouth opens to free a long throaty laugh that only Harley hears over the loud sound.

Harley looks in wonder at Ivy with a wistful smile on her shiny red-painted lips. Ivy and her blazing red hair flowing with the light breeze, her green dress that has a cut that shows her left leg in its entire length, her eyes still glazing at the sky in silent prayer.

A tear escapes Harley’s eye and she hugs Pamela before she even redirects her face to Harley.

“I love you.” She whispers in Pamela’s ear and nuzzles her nose into Ivy’s wavy red hair onto her shoulder. The band stops playing the rapid song and starts a slow one that Harley’s yet to recognize. She starts swaying with Ivy in the rhythm of the valse being played and Pamela’s hands finally find her back, she also drops her head on Harley’s shoulder and breathes in deeply, taking in all Harley’s smell.

They both know, nagging in the back of their minds, that this is all temporary, this moment, this truth, icy thin. But Pamela’s heart is never icy, despite rumors, quite the contrary, plants don’t like cold very much, and she is no exception, so she lets herself forget, lets herself wonder without worry.

Only for this night, like she did many times before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their moment together after the band is gone and they are finally alone.

The night was perfectly still, as the band had stopped playing one hour ago. The echoes of the music lingered on Ivy’s mind and she tapped her foot to the ghost of the sound.

Harley held in her hands a poster that they had won from Gabriel, the Elvis impersonator, when they took a photo with him to keep as a reminder of this splendid day. She contemplated the photo, holding it in arm-length for whatever reason.

“We’re putting this in our apartment.” She stated to Ivy, who stopped tapping her foot when she heard Harley’s voice. Pamela looked at her with interest and leaned in to her side to see the picture.

“Do you want to frame it, love?” She asked the clown, searching for affirmation in her features.

The corners of Harley’s mouth turned up in a smile as she looked to Pamela and blinked her eyelids rapidly to her, just like children would do to their parents when they wanted something. Ivy reflected the blonde’s smile.

“What are you doing?”  Pam asked her.

“Yes, please-y?” It took Ivy a moment to realize that Harley was answering her first question.

“As soon as we get to Gotham we’ll find a frame for it.” Ivy told her and drew nearer, pulling her chair along to intertwine their fingers and rest her head on Harley’s shoulder.

Aside from the usual owl sounds and the noise from the few cars that passed by, the night carried on being quiet.

Harley set the picture aside, putting it on the table, and rested her head upon Ivy’s one.

They didn’t have an established departure time, but Harley believed that they would be returning to Gotham within this week. Ivy was an odd creature, she often complained about Gotham’s polluted air and the nasty citizens but she always seemed to be compelled to return to the city, as if it was a magnet.

“Ya look happy.” Harley stated, breaking the stillness of the night.

“That’s because I am happy.” Ivy answered coolly.

“What if the B-man crashes into our apartment and see ya on that photo? He’ll know that the mighty Poison Oakey is actually a big softy.”

“I couldn’t care less about what the Bat thinks.”

A moment passed before Harley spoke again. “Ya look so beautiful in that picture.” The tone of her voice didn’t pierce in Ivy’s ears, for once.

“I know.” She responded at first, and then “Thank you.”

They fell into silence once again.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, giving the place an ethereal aura; a perfect third wheel for newlyweds, ever-present.

The fabric of Ivy’s dress rattled as she moved to stare at Harley. Her green eyes always held a mysterious tint to them, as if she could see something only she knew. Maybe it was the Green, maybe it was something else. Pamela leaned in to peck Harley on the lips.

“This is the happiest day of my life, Harley. I still can’t believe we married.” She ended the phrase with an uncharacteristic girly shriek and her eyes wrinkled as she smiled once again to the jester.

Harley looked at her; drowned in her own thoughts, and leaned in to kiss Pamela, this time slower.

They broke apart and Harley silent cooed. “I love you, wife.”

Ivy giggled and responded in kind. “I love you, too.”

And they turned their heads to the street to watch the movement.

The moon shone high in the sky, a perfect third wheel for their love bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something. That was such a silly thing to write, absolute fluff, i'm a sucker for this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> The part of the song in italic is Jailhouse Rock, the song and lyrics are not mine and their rights go to the creators of the song.  
> I was inspired by some clues that said they had a little weding in Vegas, I'll probably add more to it later.


End file.
